


i think i'm (literally) falling for you.

by enchantedrcse



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, a lil jayvie christmas fic for yaaaa, also btw jay and evie dont know each other in this au, its love at first sight babey, slight mention of umal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedrcse/pseuds/enchantedrcse
Summary: in which evie is convinced to go ice skating with uma and mal and it goes wrong, but it also goes right.
Relationships: Evie & Jay (Disney), Evie/Jay (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	i think i'm (literally) falling for you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hizzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hizzie/gifts), [chillingrimhilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillingrimhilde/gifts), [katzaren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzaren/gifts).



> hi guys!!! not much i have to say but i wish everyone a merry christmas, happy holidays, and to those who don't celebrate, happy friday! 
> 
> enjoy! 
> 
> (also this fic is a gift to my lovely and wonderful friends. ♡)

Maybe it isn’t just in Evie’s mind that she obviously doesn’t know how to ice skate, telling by how Uma reminds her that if she squeezes her hand any tighter she might just break at least three of her fingers. 

“Sorry Uma,” she apologizes, loosening the near death grip on her friend’s hand only slightly. “Just trying to not end up with my face flat in the ice.” 

It was just a few days before Christmas, and the new ice skating rink was refurbished just in time for the holidays. Mal brought it up in the group message amongst the three. Uma agreed, Evie...not so much. She thought she was just always a clutz when it came to either ice skating or roller skating. 

She didn’t exactly  _ tell  _ them that she was a clutz, just kind of made up some silly excuse to opt out. Maybe she thought not going out because it was too cold in Downtown Auradon was a believable enough excuse for them, but Uma literally promises her that she’ll take her to the mall to buy her something if she goes — so now she  _ has  _ to basically embarrass herself in public. 

Her face is focused as she keeps repeating ‘bend your knees and push’ to herself until she finally gets the hang of it. Mal and Uma are behind her, and with the way she stumbles every few moments or so, they’ve officially become her designated human cushions if she ever falls. 

“You’re already doing so good, E.” Mal adds, wanting to be nice when actually she thinks she looks like a baby deer trying to skate. “Just don’t straighten your legs and you’ll be fine.” 

“I better be,” says Evie. “Just to let you know, Uma, I saw a cute pair of boots at the mall a couple weeks ago so you better have kept your promise.” 

“Trust me, Vee. I’ve got you.” Uma says, taking note of how Evie’s focusing a bit too hard on skating. “But you might wanna take 5 before you pass out.” 

“God,” Evie groans, as she guides herself to the wall to rest on. “My legs are gonna be so sore in the morning. I don’t know if I’m gonna be able to walk properly.” 

Uma looks at Mal, childish grin spreading across her face to which the other girl mirrors like they just had the same thought telepathically. 

Evie narrows her eyes at the two, Uma specifically. “Don’t you dare.” 

“That’s what she said!” Uma says before her and Mal are sent into hysterical laughter. 

“I’m tired of the both of you, honestly.” Evie jokes, rolling her eyes as she takes all of her weight off of the wall. 

-

“ _ Please  _ don’t tell me the only reason you invited us was to watch you ice skate backwards.” says Carlos, already prepared for whatever dumb shit Jay is going to pull tonight and possibly embarrass himself as well. 

“Why not?” Jay shrugs. “I’ve seen people do it so many times and it looks cool as hell.” 

“All ah know is I hope ye fall so ah can post it on my Instagram.” Harry chimes in, giggling at the mere thought. 

“Don’t listen to Harry. I’m not driving you to the hospital if you fall.” Carlos says, crossing his arms. 

Jay rolls his eyes before swiveling himself to face them. He gives Harry a signal to start recording and he starts skating forward, then smoothly turning so he’s skating backwards. 

“Oh wow,” Harry says. “I think I might take back what I said earlier.” 

“Guys, I’m doing it!” Evie exclaims when she notices her skating has become significantly smoother and less forced. Uma and Mal cheer her on as they loosen the grip on her arms. 

Finally! She didn’t embarrass herself this time and she can finally look up now and see where she’s going for the first time in that hour…

Until she's suddenly being thrown on the ice. 

(Maybe not the ice, but someone that isn’t Uma or Mal cushions her fall.) 

It all happened so fast. One moment Evie was on her feet  _ actually having fun  _ and now everyone’s eyes are on her for the wrong reason. Uma and Mal stand a few feet from her with their hands over their mouths, meanwhile Carlos has a similar expression but Harry has his head on his shoulder doubling over in laughter. She lifts herself off of the stranger she fell on top of, ready to curse at them and scold them to watch where they were going. But all of the words were taken out of her mouth and her brain blanks when she looks down and sees that she’s fallen on top of quite a  _ handsome ass _ stranger. 

And for Jay, he thinks he’s taken quite a fall because he thinks the  _ really pretty girl  _ staring down at him is an angel. Her big brown eyes and the way the scent of peppermint from whatever perfume she was wearing almost makes his heart skip a beat. 

“I am so sorry.” Jay stutters, as he leans up and tries to make sure that the girl was okay. “I was trying to show off and uh—I guess that didn’t work out.” 

Evie thinks his flustered and embarrassed smile is adorable and she couldn’t be totally mad at him. Yeah, he did almost cause her a serious injury, but he didn’t, and also she thinks this guy is just breathtaking. 

“No, it’s totally fine.” Evie says bashfully as she stands, trying to regain her balance on the skates. “Neither of us are bleeding, so that’s good.” 

Evie squeaks as she stumbles again making an attempt to stand, but Jay is quick enough to grab her hands and help her up, and the way he’s holding her creates a herd of butterflies in her stomach. 

“First time?” He asks, to which she nods and her eyes are gazing into his once they realize how close they are. 

“You mind if I skate with you? To kinda uh--make up for me knocking you over?” He lets a nervous laugh out because he thinks this girl is a sweetheart and--oh, she doesn’t even know his name yet! “Oh, I’m Jay.” 

“I’m Evie.” She smiles. “And of course, I’d love to skate with you.” 

“Cool.” Jay says as his smile grows wider. “Give me one second.” 

He skates over to where Harry and Carlos stood. “Is it okay if I skate with Evie--” 

“No need to ask.” Carlos says. “You’ve known each other for like a minute now and I’m already happy for the both of you.” 

“And besides,” Harry adds, showing him the video in a text conversation. “I’ve already sent the video tae CJ and Harriet and they’re pissin’ themselves.” 

“Whatever,” Jay rolls his eyes at the boy who dove into a fit of giggles again. “Thanks guys.” 

He joins Evie again and he ever so gracefully (as if he’s ever had a graceful bone in his body) takes her arm and wraps it around his. They start to smoothly glide across the ice and around the other people skating. They get to know a bit about each other; Evie casually brings up that she’s a professionally trained dancer and Jay mentions that he’s going to be attending culinary school sometime. Meanwhile Mal is damn near tearing up from joy watching how cute the two are. Uma just laughs at her girlfriend and she playfully whacks her shoulder. 

Jay thinks they’ve warmed up to each other, which makes less shy than he was earlier. “It was really nice getting to know you, Evie. Are you okay with doing something like this again?”

Evie looks back up again and smiles, cheeks slightly being tinted red. “Of course, Jay. I’d need your number to do that, though.” 

Jay raises his eyebrows. “Wow, and I thought  _ I _ was good at flirting.” 

The two laugh when they suddenly feel someone race past them. Carlos was on Harry’s back, laughing loudly as the taller boy basically speeds around the rink. 

“Are those your friends?” Evie snorts. 

“Yeah,” he laughs. “We’re all dumbasses.” 

Jay takes his phone from out of the pocket of his winter coat, unlocks it, and hands it to Evie. “Care to do the honors?” 

“My pleasure.” the girl laughs, as she enters her number into his phone and saves the contact. “Guess I’ll be seeing you around. Merry Christmas, Jay.” 

“Merry Christmas, Evie.” 

Before Evie departs his side, she gently squeezes his arm, and Jay gets that warm and fuzzy feeling again like he did when she first met her. Also, Evie can’t thank Uma more than enough for getting her to come to the ice rink. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are encouraged <3


End file.
